The present invention relates generally to radar apparatus, and more particularly to radar apparatus with a look-back capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,997 issued to Bernard L. Lewis and Irwin D. Olin on July 27, 1976, discloses a method of suppressing radar echoes from a disturbed sea surface without suppressing echoes from rigid bodies on or near the surface. However, the use of this technique requires several (3 or more) successive looks at the same range and angle resolution cells with several millisecond time intervals between looks. Known radars capable of exploiting this technique employ mechanically stepped multi-beam antennas or phased arrays with a look-back capability.